


sweet like a chic-a-cherry cola

by ellerkay



Series: Magenta Feelings [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Episode: s15e13 Destiny's Child, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Smut, background HunterCorp John controlling creepery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Dee comes home for Christmas break to find that Samuel has very definitive plans for their time together.
Relationships: HunterCorp Dean Winchester/HunterCorp Sam Winchester
Series: Magenta Feelings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160096
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	sweet like a chic-a-cherry cola

**Author's Note:**

> The fancy boys' first time; a prequel to [Magenta Feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734104).
> 
> The rather non-sequitur title for this fic is taken from "I Want You" by Savage Garden, the song that was playing when the Fancy!chesters first appeared on the show.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: For most of this fic and all of the explicit sexual activity, Dee is twenty and Samuel is sixteen (which, as Samuel points out, is the age of consent in Kansas). There is also a very tame kiss that takes place when Samuel is fifteen.

_December 1998_

Samuel had been unusually quiet all night. Dee put it down to teenage angst and tried not to worry. True, Dee had just finished his first semester of college and Samuel had been distant with him throughout it. Samuel was angry at Dee for going to college so far away, Dee thought, even though he’d managed to talk Dad into letting him have a gap year. But Dad had insisted on a prestigious school. The University of Kansas in Lawrence was not good enough for his eldest son. Dee should be in the Ivy League. Dee didn’t feel like he belonged in the Ivy League. He did well enough in school, but Samuel was really the smart one. In the end, they’d compromised, but that still meant going far away.

 _Samuel knows I didn’t want to leave him_ , Dee thought, trying to reassure himself. And Samuel had been polite enough when Dee arrived home for the holiday break earlier in the day. It was just adolescent stuff. It had to be.

Samuel got up not long after Dad went to bed. Instead of going to his room or inviting Dee to watch a movie or something, he just loitered in the doorway. His fifteen-year-old frame was gangly and awkward even in his well-tailored designer clothing. Finally, Dee rose and joined him.

“What’re you doing?” Dee asked, puzzled.

A triumphant smile spread across Samuel’s face. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Dee’s neck. Dee exhaled in relief and hugged Samuel back.

But Samuel leaned back slightly, looking up. Dee followed his gaze to see a sprig of mistletoe hung by one of the staff.

Heart hammering, Dee looked back at his brother. Samuel was gazing at him with an expression that somehow managed to be shy and sultry at the same time.

Samuel leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dee’s in a chaste kiss that sent a shock of desire through Dee. Samuel let it go on for only a heartbeat too long. It almost could have been nothing.

Almost. If it wasn’t for the way it made Dee feel. If it wasn’t for the look in Samuel’s eyes.

“Merry Christmas, Dee,” Samuel said, as he released Dee and stepped back.

_One year later_

“Stanford is making you soft, Winchester,” Jo said, grinning down at Dee. He laughed up at her from flat on his back, accepting the hand she extended to help him up.

“No way,” Dee said as he clambered to his feet. “I’m just trying to shore up your self-esteem. And I just got off a long flight. Also, you fight dirty.”

“Well, did you let me win or didn’t you?” Jo asked, eyes sparkling. “It’s really more convincing if you stick to one excuse.”

Dee chuckled. “All right, all right, but next time, you’re the one who’s gonna end up on the ground.”

“Want a rematch right now?” Jo offered. Dee shook his head.

“I should go say hi to Samuel,” he replied. Jo nodded with an understanding look as Dee left the indoor practice court and walked towards the house. The Winchester brothers’ bond was legendary, and she knew well that Samuel had been missing Dee. She could only assume that Dee felt the same.

The butler, Thomas, had just stepped out onto the back patio and stood waiting to greet Dee. He was psychic, and always knew when Dee or Samuel or their dad needed something or had a question.

Dee nodded to him in greeting. “How are you, Thomas?”

“Very well, sir,” Thomas replied, the fondness in his smile belying the formal words. Dee wished he could hug him. He’d known Thomas most of his life. He’d always been kind. Dee thought of him more like an uncle than a servant. But there were certain boundaries Thomas never crossed. Dad’s doing, Dee figured.

“Your bags are in your room,” Thomas continued. Dee had gone straight from the limousine to the practice courts; the jet’s takeoff had been delayed and Jo had already been waiting when he arrived.

Dee thanked Thomas and went into the house. He walked quickly through the kitchen, waving hello to their chef. He passed the entertainment room with its huge plasma screen TV, multiple video game consoles, and walls lined with shelves that held hundreds of games and DVDs. The door to Dad’s study was shut tight; Dee didn’t knock, knowing that meant either Dad wasn’t home or he didn’t want to be disturbed. Dee walked through the living room with its vaulted ceiling and expensive furniture that even at twenty he didn’t feel entirely comfortable sitting on. Finally, he hit the main staircase, marbled and sweeping, and took the stairs two at a time, veering off to the left towards his and Samuel’s wing.

Dee entered his room, which was decorated richly in dark blue and cream. He and Samuel had seen _Cruel Intentions_ earlier that year and fallen in love with the décor. Samuel had asked Dad to renovate their rooms in the style of Ryan Phillipe and Sarah Michelle Gellar’s rooms; Dad, always generous, had taken little convincing.

Dee pulled off his Henley shirt and unfastened his pants. He turned towards his bathroom, figuring he’d take a quick shower before finding Samuel. But something moved in his peripheral vision and Dee snapped to attention.

“Dee?” A sleepy head popped up from Dee’s pillow. Dee relaxed.

“Hey, Samuel,” he said. “You napping in the middle of the day?”

Samuel yawned. “I was up late last night,” he said defensively. He patted the spot next to him. “C’mere.”

“I should shower,” Dee said. “I was sparring with Jo.” He was already moving towards the bed, kicking off his pants. Samuel lay back with a broad smile, knowing he’d won.

It wasn’t entirely unexpected, finding Samuel in his bed. They’d been sharing a bed almost Samuel’s whole life. Dad used to smile at it, but finally, when Dee was thirteen, he sat them down and gravely explained that they were getting a little old for that. He told them firmly to stay in their own rooms.

Dee had nodded sadly, already missing his brother’s warmth next to him. But that night, Samuel had slipped into his bed, despite Dad’s edict.

“Dad’ll be mad…” Dee had said weakly, but he was hugging Samuel’s head to his chest.

“Dad’s in his own wing,” Samuel had said imperiously. “He’ll never know.” And somehow, it seemed he never had. Dee still worried sometimes that he would find out, but here they were, years later, Dad still none the wiser.

“What about Dad, though? Is he here?” Dee asked, that old fear flaring up again as he slid under the covers. There weren’t locks on their doors. Everyone else in the house would wait to be invited in, but Dad would occasionally knock and walk in without waiting for a response. He usually let them have the run of their wing, but if he needed something…

“Dad’s on a hunting trip,” Samuel murmured, “and he hasn’t been home in a few days.” He cuddled up to Dee, wrapping Dee in his long limbs. They were still coltish, but Samuel was starting to fill out, his shoulders broader than they’d been a year ago. “He’d not due back until tomorrow.”

Samuel’s skin was warm. Dee’s pulse quickened as he came to a realization. “Samuel, uh, are you – naked?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Samuel said. He pressed his lips to Dee’s collarbone. Dee’s breath caught. He’d been half-expecting something like this ever since Christmas last year. That kiss under the mistletoe…Honestly, he’d thought it would happen sooner. He’d thought he’d sensed something growing between them. He knew how he felt, and it wasn’t like Samuel to delay gratification. But Dee hadn’t made a move, because he never could have forgiven himself if he messed things up between them, or pushed Samuel too far, too fast.

“I’m sixteen now,” Samuel was saying. “That’s the age of consent in Kansas.”

Dee grinned fondly at him. The kid talked like a lawyer sometimes. “You’ve been sixteen since May,” he pointed out. “And I was home all summer.”

“I know,” Samuel said, grinning shyly. “It drove me crazy to wait. But I decided I wanted you for my Christmas present.”

Dee swallowed. He was already half-hard and Samuel saying things like that was not curtailing his interest any. Not that he wanted it curtailed.

“And,” Samuel continued, “I wanted some more time to practice.”

A little spike of jealousy shot through Dee. “Practice with who?” he asked, trying to keep his voice neutral.

He’d failed, because Samuel gave him a soft look. “Just some kids from school,” he said. He slid a hand into Dee’s hair. “They were nice. But they weren’t who I really wanted. They weren’t _you_.” He tilted his face up towards Dee’s.

This time, when their lips met, the kiss remained chaste for only a moment. Samuel made a needy noise against Dee’s lips and opened his mouth to him, moaning when Dee slid his tongue inside. Dee’s heart beat wildly against his ribs as he held Samuel tightly to him, barely able to believe that this was finally happening.

Samuel pulled away suddenly with a huff. “ _Dee_ ,” he said petulantly. “You’re not _naked_.” He pawed at Dee’s boxer briefs.

“It’s not Christmas for a few days yet,” Dee pointed out. Samuel glared at him. Dee chuckled and shimmied out of his underpants, tossing them over his shoulder onto the floor.

Immediately, Samuel was pressing against him again, rutting against his hip. Dee’s breath caught at the feeling of his cock bare against Samuel’s skin. He leaned down and kissed Samuel again, his head spinning. Samuel kissed him back eagerly. Dee kept it slow and exploratory. This could go on for hours, as far as he was concerned.

After a few minutes, though, Samuel apparently grew impatient. He broke the kiss and flopped onto his back, pulling the covers off them as he moved. He grabbed Dee’s hand and guided it to his erection, moaning when Dee wrapped his fingers around the shaft. His hips jerked when Dee swiped his thumb across the head.

“Dee, please,” Samuel whined, thrusting into Dee’s fist.

“Anything you want, Samuel,” Dee said, trying to keep his tone suave. He started jerking Samuel off with firm strokes, drinking in the sight of Samuel’s naked torso, his smooth skin. Samuel sucked in a breath and bit his lip. Within seconds he was moving in time to Dee’s rhythm, fisting his hands in the high-threadcount Egyptian cotton sheets and making some extremely gratifying noises.

Dee reached out with his free hand to cup Samuel’s balls, and Samuel gave a hum of pleasure. It didn’t take long before Samuel started saying Dee’s name, over and over, a note of begging in his voice. Dee couldn’t resist stroking Samuel a little faster at that. Samuel gasped, his face screwing up and his whole body tensing. He cried out as he came over Dee’s fingers, then collapsed back into the soft bed.

Dee grabbed the tissues by the side of the bed and wiped them both off. His cock throbbed but he couldn’t keep a huge smile off his face. Making Samuel feel good was his favorite thing in the world. This blew all previous indulgences out of the water.

He tossed the tissues towards the wastebasket and leaned over his brother, cupping Samuel’s cheek. Samuel was flushed and heavy-lidded, a triumphant smirk on his face.

“You good?” Dee asked, despite the clear indications that Samuel was more than good. He had to be sure.

“That was incredible,” Samuel said breathily. “I wanted this for so long, Dee, you don’t even know…” He pulled Dee down for a long kiss. When he released him, Samuel was grinning, eyes alight. “And now it’s your turn.”

“You don’t have to – ” Dee started, but Samuel’s grin immediately morphed into a glare as he maneuvered Dee onto his back and straddled Dee’s thigh.

“I want to,” Samuel said firmly. Dee didn’t protest any further, losing himself in the sweetness of Samuel’s kiss and the feeling of their naked bodies against each other.

Samuel pressed his lips to Dee’s neck, then kissed his way down Dee’s body. Dee’s breath caught at every kiss and part of him wanted to tell Samuel to slow down, take his time. But he could feel Samuel’s excitement and nerves in the tension of his limbs and Dee kept quiet, ready for anything Samuel wanted to do to him.

 _Sort of_ ready. When Samuel licked slowly up the underside of Dee’s cock, Dee gasped, back arching. His breathing was harsh as Samuel tongued the slit and swirled around the head. When Samuel started to take him in slowly, Dee couldn’t suppress a low groan.

“How much did you practice with people from school?!” Dee demanded. Samuel had him deep.

Samuel pulled off with an obscene pop and smiled up at him. “Not _that_ much,” he said. “Enough. And I – I found, well, objects to practice on.” A flush had spread across his cheeks and Dee felt the immediate need to reassure him.

“Well, it shows,” Dee said. Samuel’s smile got wider. He lowered his head again and sucked Dee’s cock into his mouth, cupping his balls and gently squeezing them. Dee let his head fall back, willing his hips not to rise at the suction and the motion of Samuel’s tongue on his shaft. He gripped Samuel’s shoulder for something to ground himself, but all he could think about was that this was Samuel. _Finally_.

Dee tried to hold back, but Samuel kept moaning around his cock. Dee clapped a hand to his mouth, trying to keep his own helpless noises quiet. If someone caught them…

Samuel pulled off again suddenly, just when Dee was starting to feel the inevitable build in his groin. Dee couldn’t suppress a disappointed groan. Samuel smirked at him as he took Dee’s cock in his hand and stroked him slowly, just enough to keep him hard.

“How is your refraction time?” Samuel asked.

“…What?” Dee asked, his brain barely working.

Samuel sighed. “After you come, how fast until you can get hard again?”

“Oh,” Dee said. He laughed. “I’m twenty, man. Not that long.”

Samuel’s smile was so bright Dee thought it could have powered a city. Dee’s heart leapt in his chest at the sight of his little brother’s happiness.

“Good,” Samuel purred. He took Dee’s cock down deep again. Experimentally, Dee let himself thrust just the slightest bit. Samuel rewarded him with a low, pleased noise. Dee put his other hand on Samuel’s head, not exerting any pressure but tangling his fingers in Samuel’s hair. Samuel pushed into the touch for a moment, letting out a whimper that had Dee biting his lip.

Samuel started bobbing his head more quickly, working his circled thumb and forefinger at the base of Dee’s shaft, caressing Dee’s balls with his other hand. Dee’s eyes rolled back in his head as he felt his orgasm building again. The suction Samuel was generating was overwhelming. Dee couldn’t help but thrust shallowly into Samuel’s intoxicating mouth, faster and faster as Samuel’s tongue snaked along the underside of his cock.

“Sammy, Sammy, oh, fuck,” Dee cried out as he came, body shaking, forgetting to keep quiet.

Samuel swallowed enthusiastically and then looked up at Dee with a sardonic expression, obviously trying to be mad but unable to suppress his glee.

“It’s _Samuel_ ,” Samuel said.

Dee laughed, feeling giddy. “Sorry,” he said, not meaning it at all. Samuel attempted to pout, but he kept ruining it with a grin as he surged up to kiss Dee hard. Dee could taste his own release in Samuel’s mouth. It was almost unbearably hot.

“You liked it, then?” Samuel asked when he pulled away. “I did well?”

Dee stroked Samuel’s cheekbone with his thumb. “Fuck, Sammy – Samuel,” he amended quickly, at Samuel’s look, “you were amazing. Fuck, I can’t even – ” He kissed Samuel again, quick and hard. “You were amazing,” he repeated.

Samuel grinned and ducked his head. “Good,” he said quietly. “I wanted to be good for you, Dee.”

Dee pulled Samuel close and lay back, taking his brother with him. He felt sleepy and languid after his orgasm. He wanted nothing more than to fall into a doze with Samuel in his arms. But Samuel dropped a kiss on his chest and wriggled against him and Dee could feel that Samuel was hard again.

“Next thing – ” Samuel started to say.

“You have more planned?!” Dee interrupted.

Samuel gave him a severe look. “Yes.” His expression softened. He nuzzled Dee’s neck, then looked up at Dee from under his eyelashes. “I want you to fuck me.”

Dee inhaled sharply, his spent cock managing to twitch in interest even though he’d only come a couple minutes ago. Still… “Are you sure you want to rush right into that? We can take our time.”

“Please, Dee,” Samuel begged. “I’ve wanted it for years and years.” He clung to Dee, burying his face in Dee’s shoulder. “And what if Dad comes home? We’ll have to be more careful…I don’t want to have to be quiet for my first time, or be worried that he’ll catch us.”

Dee swallowed, stroking Samuel’s back automatically. Samuel had a point, but even so… “I’m home for a month,” he pointed out. “He might go on another hunt.”

“But he might not! You know he always spends Christmas with us. And if he finds a hunt after, what if he makes you go with him? You know he’s going to want you to stay sharp, and you’ve been away at school.”

Samuel was right. If Dad brought them both, one of them could sneak into the other’s hotel room, but it was still risky – and he might not bring Samuel at all.

Samuel dropped his head onto Dee’s chest. “If you don’t want to…” he mumbled.

“Sammy, no,” Dee said, horrified to think that this would even occur to Samuel. “Of course I want to.” He lifted Samuel’s chin and kissed him fiercely.

“Then we can do it?” Samuel asked. Dee nodded. It hadn’t ever really been in doubt.

Samuel’s face lit up like the huge Christmas tree downstairs. He kissed Dee again. “I got myself ready,” he said eagerly. “I’m – well – cleaned out, and I showered and washed _very_ thoroughly.” He flopped down on his stomach next to Dee and grinned at him. “But I thought maybe you’d want to prep me.”

“Of course I do,” Dee said. Something Samuel had said a couple minutes ago caught up with him suddenly. “Wait – this is your first time?”

Samuel’s cheeks went pink again. “Yes,” he said. “I’ve experimented on myself a little, but I didn’t want this to be with anyone but you. When I fucked myself on my fingers, I imagined it was you…”

Dee swallowed, suppressing the urge to ask again if Samuel was sure about this. Samuel knew his own mind; that had been clear since he was a little kid.

“That’s – wow,” Dee said. He was starting to get hard again; fast, even for him, but unsurprising, considering what was going on.

“Are you glad I waited for you?” Samuel asked anxiously.

Dee nodded quickly, not trusting his voice. He hoped his expression conveyed what he was feeling. It must have, at least in part, because Samuel’s face relaxed and he smiled happily.

Dee rolled up onto his knees and bent down over his brother, laying his hands on Samuel’s warm, soft skin and skimming his palms over everything he could touch. Finally, here was an opportunity to take his time, to really explore his beloved brother; his other half. Dee kissed his way down Samuel’s spine, sliding his fingers along Samuel’s sides, listening to Samuel’s breathy little sounds of pleasure. When Samuel squirmed with impatience, Dee pressed his chest to Samuel’s back, letting Samuel take some of his weight. Samuel relaxed, going pliant under Dee’s ministrations.

When Dee reached the firm globes of Samuel’s ass, he couldn’t help sinking his teeth into each cheek in turn. Samuel yelped at the first bite, but the sound immediately turned into a long moan. At the second, Samuel thrust into the bed, body going taught with desire again.

“Dee,” he whined, spreading his legs wide, “please…”

Dee felt slightly dizzy with joy as he lay down behind Samuel and licked him slowly from perineum to hole. Samuel’s skin was sweet and salty, and he made a low sound of desire. Dee laved his hole, alternately flicking and circling the delicate skin. Samuel’s hips worked in counterpoint to Dee’s movements, a continuous stream of needy whimpers falling from his lips.

“More, Dee, _please_ ,” Samuel begged after a few minutes of this.

Dee moaned against his brother’s skin. Samuel’s hips jerked at the vibration, and again when Dee pushed the tip of his tongue slowly inside. Samuel’s cries of pleasure were a constant encouragement, so Dee went as deep as he could before withdrawing. Samuel made a protesting sound which was abruptly cut off when Dee plunged in again, a little faster this time. He repeated the process until Samuel was rising to meet him, fucking himself on Dee’s tongue.

Dee felt like he could have done this for ages, so it seemed like all too short a time when Samuel buried his face in a pillow and gave a little scream, head snapping up as soon as it was out.

“Please, Dee,” Samuel said. “I can’t wait much longer. I want your cock inside me.”

Dee’s whole body twitched in a spasm of need at the words. He was hard again now, that was for sure. But he wasn’t going to do anything without being as certain as he possibly could that his little brother was really ready.

Dee sat up and a small bottle of lube came flying at his face; Samuel had tossed it over his shoulder without looking. Dee caught it in midair and permitted himself a small smirk, because that had been really cool. He wished Samuel had been watching.

Samuel did turn around a second later. He looked annoyed when he realized Dee was lubing his fingers, not his erection.

“I don’t need more prep,” Samuel protested. “I stretched myself earlier today, and you did plenty just now. Put your cock in me.”

“Not till you’re ready.”

“I’m ready _now_!”

“Lie down,” Dee said firmly. Samuel huffed and flopped down on his stomach again. Dee noticed it didn’t seem to take him long to enjoy further preparation. He started moaning again when Dee slid a finger into him; it went in easily, and Dee didn’t wait long before adding a second. Samuel got much louder at the third finger and didn’t seem to be in pain at all. He started fucking back against Dee again. When Dee finally found his prostate, Samuel cried out, his whole body tensing.

“Stop, stop,” Samuel said, in a slightly anguished voice. Alarmed, Dee eased his fingers out immediately.

“Are you okay?” he asked anxiously, rubbing Samuel’s back with his clean hand. “Do you want to stop?”

“ _No_ ,” Samuel said in tones of withering scorn. He took a deep, slow breath. “That just felt too good and I don’t want to come again until you’re inside me. I thought I’d be okay since I already came once, but you insisted on so much prep…” He glared balefully at Dee over his shoulder.

Dee couldn’t suppress a relieved grin. “Yeah, I remember being sixteen, too,” he said. Samuel’s glare intensified, but Dee decided to ignore it. “Okay, I think you’re ready. Where’s the condom?”

“I don’t want you to use a condom! I just had my quarterly STD screening a couple weeks ago and I’m fine. I haven’t been with anyone else since.” Samuel looked suddenly anxious. “Why – when was yours?”

“Oh – well, around the same time. It came back negative, so…” Dee considered this for a moment. He hadn’t been with anyone since his tests, either. There was no reason to think there was any danger, but still, this was Samuel. Maybe it was better to err on the side of caution.

Samuel sat up and flung his arms around Dee’s neck, pressing their foreheads together. “Please, Dee,” he said, voice low and tremulous. “I want us to be together; really together, no barriers. Please, can’t we do it that way?”

Dee had no defense against this. He felt his reservations melting away. “Okay, Sammy,” he said hoarsely. Samuel brightened, giving Dee a passionate kiss.

“You should get on your hands and knees,” Dee said when Samuel pulled back.

Samuel shook his head. “I want to be able to look at you.”

Dee considered how badly he, too, wanted to be able to see his brother’s face. “I think it’d be more comfortable for you…” he began weakly, well aware as Samuel’s jaw set in a stubborn line that he’d already lost.

Samuel said nothing, instead leaning in to latch onto Dee’s neck and gently suck the sensitive skin.

“All right, all right,” Dee said, his grudging tone all for show. This way he could see immediately if Samuel was in any pain, as well as watch his pleasure. “Lie back and put a couple pillows under that ass, would you?” He smacked Samuel’s behind sharply. Samuel gave a delighted cry and looked at him with wide, pleased eyes.

“I want more of that,” he breathed.

Dee’s mouth fell open and he felt like, somehow, he was even harder.

Samuel grinned. “But, another time,” he concluded.

He grabbed the tube of lubricant from Dee’s hand and squeezed a generous amount into his palm. Dee made himself breathe deep as Samuel slicked him thoroughly, watching Samuel’s look of concentration, the end of his pink tongue just sticking out of the corner of his mouth. Now that Dee knew what Samuel could do with that tongue, he couldn’t stop staring at it.

When he was done, Samuel lay back on the bed, slipping a couple pillows under his hips. Dee surveyed him for a moment. Samuel’s lips were swollen and his cock jutted out, tip already shiny with precum. Dee urged him down to the edge of the pillows and had him put one of his legs over Dee’s shoulder and splay the other out wide. He took a moment to stroke the inside of Samuel’s thigh, then palmed Samuel’s balls and his cock briefly. Samuel groaned, eyes fluttering closed.

“Please, Dee,” he whispered. “I can’t wait any longer.”

“You tell me if anything hurts, okay?” Dee said. “Or if you want to slow down, or stop – you just say the word and I’ll stop, okay?”

“I won’t want you to stop,” Samuel said.

Dee gave him a look. Samuel sighed dramatically.

“I promise I’ll tell you if I need you to slow down or even stop,” he said, the words tumbling out of his mouth in a rush. “Please, Dee, _please_ don’t make me wait any more.”

There was something a little desperate in his voice and a vulnerable expression on his face.

“Okay,” Dee said quickly. He blew out a breath, banishing his own nerves and fear of hurting his brother. “Okay, Sammy.”

Dee positioned his cock at Samuel’s entrance and started to push inside, as slowly as he could. Samuel gasped and tried to scoot down to meet him. Dee held Samuel’s hip down with one hand and after a moment Samuel relented, going limp. A smile played around his lips and his breath came fast as Dee continued his gradual entry.

“Fuck,” Dee said helplessly, “you feel so good – ”

“So do you,” Samuel said, voice full of feeling as he stared up at Dee with so much love and trust that Dee felt like his heart was going to break. When he was as deep as he could go, Dee paused, just feeling the tight heat of his brother’s body and the overwhelming notion that Samuel had let him inside, that he’d _wanted_ this, enough to plan and prepare like crazy…

“You okay, Sammy?” Dee asked when he could speak again.

“ _Yes_ ,” Samuel said impatiently. “I just wish you’d move already.”

Dee laughed and started a long, slow rhythm that had Samuel gasping and looking ecstatic in moments. Dee kept his eyes trained on his brother’s face, aware of his own pleasure like a background noise; persistent, but hardly of the highest importance. Samuel’s cock was weeping fluid now, leaving a wet spot on Samuel’s stomach every time it bounced off his skin.

Samuel’s breathing got faster and his arm shot out suddenly to grab Dee’s shoulder. Dee froze immediately as he watched Samuel slow his breathing down with visible effort.

“I don’t want it to be over yet,” Samuel murmured. He pulled Dee down for a kiss and Dee noted distantly that Samuel was still flexible as hell. He’d stopped doing gymnastics a few years ago, but Dee knew yoga was still part of his daily fitness regimen. Dee even joined him sometimes when he was home. He liked how calm it made him feel.

They kissed for long minutes, fingers tangled in each other’s hair as their lips and tongues slid against one another. Dee tried not to move too much, aware of Samuel’s cock pressing into his stomach. Friction was surely the last thing Samuel wanted when he was trying to calm down.

Finally, Samuel pulled away, exhaling slowly.

“Better?” Dee asked.

“Yes, a bit,” Samuel said. “But it’s – this is so much. It’s hard to hold back.”

Dee dropped another soft, quick kiss on Samuel’s lips. “This doesn’t have to be the only time,” he reminded him.

“It had better not be,” Samuel snapped, but Dee could see the happiness shining in his eyes at Dee’s words.

As Dee sat up again, Samuel inhaled sharply at the movement. “Dee,” he said tremulously. “Go fast. Please. I don’t know how much longer I can hold on.”

Dee’s hips started to move practically of their own accord. He did his best not to go too hard, too fast, but his own pleasure had moved swiftly into the foreground. Samuel’s reaction was not helping anything; Dee was still watching for signs of discomfort, but Samuel’s back had arched and he was crying out continuously now, face a mask of ecstasy. Dee paused for a second to wrap his hand around Samuel’s cock, but Samuel shoved his arm away.

“No,” he gasped. “I can come like this – I wanna come just from you inside me – ”

Dee bit his lip and, for a few seconds, thought very hard about baseball.

“Dee, please, I’m close,” Samuel begged. Dee gave up baseball, maybe forever, and finally, he let himself go, hips snapping as he slammed into Samuel. Samuel made increasingly frantic pleasure noises which turned into Dee’s name as they reached a crescendo and he came like it had been days instead of an hour.

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy,” Dee chanted, realizing he sounded pretty frantic himself.

Samuel opened his eyes. “I love you, Dee,” he said. Dee groaned helplessly as his orgasm overtook him, stilling as he pulsed inside his brother. Samuel’s walls clenched around him and Dee’s cock twitched, squeezing out a few more drops.

“I love you, Sammy,” Dee said, as soon as he could speak again. He leaned down and kissed Samuel deeply, letting it go on and on as their breathing returned to normal.

Samuel made a disappointed noise as Dee pulled out, but didn’t protest. Dee tried to lie down next to Samuel, but Samuel dragged him into the bathroom instead, insisting on a quick rinse-off shower. As much as Dee wanted to go to sleep, he had to admit that the hot water felt good. Samuel’s water-slick skin against his felt even better.

Once they’d toweled off, Samuel dragged Dee by the hand back to the bed; as if that wasn’t exactly where Dee wanted to go, anyway. Dee lay down first and pulled Samuel into his arms, burying his nose in Samuel’s damp hair. Samuel made a contented sound and clung to Dee, pressing against him like he could get them even closer together if he just hugged tightly enough.

Dee was nearly asleep when Samuel spoke.

“I guess,” he said airily, “that you can call me Sammy.” He paused as if he was building suspense. “But _only_ when we’re doing that.”

Dee chuckled and kissed Samuel’s head. “Then I guess we’ll have to do it a lot…Sammy.”

**Author's Note:**

> When I started writing this I had no intention of including penetrative sex. I quickly realized, however, that Samuel was going to insist and that Dee is a complete pushover when it comes to giving Samuel what he wants. So if you enjoyed the bonus sexcapades, you have that little brat to thank for them. :P


End file.
